


This is why we don't have people over

by SparkleSpritz



Series: 8 mile AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleSpritz/pseuds/SparkleSpritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun comes 'home' to find Yuya on his couch and his mother decides it's the best time to explain his not so threating nickname to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why we don't have people over

**Author's Note:**

> Casting/AU Notes:  
> Okay since I’m not sure how many people reading this have watched 8 mile here are just a few things to note:  
> -Yuya and Yoko aren’t related. For the sake of this AU Yoko is Ruri and Shun’s mother.  
> -Shun is aware that Dennis also works for the rival rap crew Fusion and he knows that Dennis is somewhat full of shit but they are still friends. (if you have watched 8 mile it will make a bit more sense)

Shun pulled up at the rickety trailer which he now called ‘home’. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He could hear Ruri giggling as he did. Shun walked in to see Ruri in his mother’s lap talking to Yuy- _shit, how did he know I live here?_  As Shun glanced to the side he saw Dennis with a smug look on his face.

“What’s up?” Dennis acknowledged Shun’s presence first.

“Birdie, where have you been?” Yoko inquired as her son had come home a lot later than usual.

“Wait you call him Birdie too?” Yuya asked as he leaned forward curiously. _Oh my god mom please don’t tell my cr-_

“I gave him that nickname! When he was little he liked to whistle a lot. Not to mention he had a nose like a beak,” explained Yoko as Ruri started to giggle, he could see Yuya’s face twisting in attempt not to laugh.  _Great._

“You’re kidding right?” Yuya snickered as he tried to hold back actual laughter.

“No I’m not! He’s always going to be my itty bitty birdie,” Yoko said looking at Shun. Ruri burst out into hysterical laughter and so did his mother. Yuya looked awkwardly at the cackling pair as he was still trying not to let out a giggle.  _Perfect_.

Shun shot a glare at Dennis only to be answered with a shrug. Yuya was now giggling with both his sister and mother. Shun tried to remain as composed as possible as he exited the door he was already halfway through.

He walked as calmly as he could to the nearest thing that wasn’t someone else’s property and proceeded to beat the shit out of it because his mother had just embarrassed him in front of his crush and this probably wouldn’t have happened if his ‘friend’ didn’t take him to his ‘house’ which wasn’t even a house it was a fucking trailer. It wasn’t even his trailer, it was his mom’s since he got kicked out of his apartment. He found an old cargo container and punched it. He could hear Dennis start babbling about the same old story with a variation about this new deal he had gotten at LDS Records because he knew this one person who happened to know someone he was related to. Shun grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pinned him against the old cargo container.

“Why did the fuck did you take him to my mom’s place?! This isn’t my home!” Shun viciously yelled, demanding  **one good fucking explanation.**

“We were just hanging out at my show and he wanted to come and get you. So I figured why not, he’s probably home. How was I supposed to know?!” Dennis spluttered as he didn’t want to get a punch to the face. Shun loosened his grip on the jacket and took in a deep breath. “I’ve been helping him put a demo reel together so he can get an agent. All he ever seems to talk about is how much he admires you,” Dennis explained as Shun finally let go of his jacket. “But listen to this though. I was talking to Leo and he said he’s going to be down at Synchronized 99 tomorrow night with Jack.”

“So?” Shun asked indifferently. Dennis always pulled this type of thing when someone was pissed at him.

“I got in!” Shun poked his head up in surprise. “I talked you up real good. I said that if you think Jack Red Fiend is the business wait ‘til you hear about the Black Falcon. They want to hear you Shun,” Dennis explained enthusiastically. Shun actually couldn’t believe it, Dennis actually got him a deal and was able to set a path for him. Things were looking up a little. “But the real question is can you get something together in time?” Dennis brought him back down to earth. He only had a day to compose a few songs. He could always freestyle but then again he still hadn’t quite lived down the incident at the rap battle just yet.

“Yeah. I can do it.” Shun replied weakly, still feeling guilty about his outburst. As he pulled Dennis in for one of his handshake-hugs he noticed Yuya walking towards them. When Dennis pulled back he raised his eyebrow at Shun as if to say, “I’ll leave you be.” Dennis let go of his hand and walked off.

“Why did you leave?” Yuya inquired with a hint of disappointment as he looked up at Shun with  **those**  eyes.

Shun looked to the side to try to justify his behavior. “I don’t live here,” he blurted out just so he could salvage what little dignity he had left. This was probably the worst way for Yuya to meet his paren- his mom.  
“It’s okay. You don’t need to be embarrassed about where you live.” Shun looked back at Yuya. That cleared the air a little; at least Yuya understood his situation. Somewhat.

“But I don’t live here,” Shun repeated, just so Yuya knew he definitely didn’t live in an old trailer with his mother and little sister. Yuya raised an eyebrow as if to say, “You already said that.” To make sure he didn’t further embarrass himself, Shun changed the subject. “So what’s up with you and Dennis?”

“He’s helping me find an agent after he helps me put my demo reel together. Just like how he’s helping you with your demo. Must know a lot of people in the industry,” Yuya mused as he looked off in the direction Dennis left.

“Yeah I guess so,” Shun concluded.

“I take it you’re not free tonight?” Yuya asked with clear intentions. The offer was tempting, but Shun didn’t want to screw over his one chance of finally making it. Yuya was planning on leaving anyway once he got the agent and a small acting gig. There was no point in getting too attached.

“No. I’ve got to work on some songs. Get ready for that demo Dennis has set me up for,” Shun maundered. _How is he still willing to-_

“Okay.” Without another word Yuya grabbed one of the ends of Shun’s scarf and wound it around until it covered his mouth. “Wouldn’t want you catching a cold, would we?” He stood on the tips of his toes to pat Shun’s head and then walked off.

Shun pulled the scarf down so he could breathe properly and watched as Yuya walked off. _Unbelievable._


End file.
